One of the most common systems for obtaining an indirect indication of a patient's blood pressure is a system which measures pressure variations in a pressurized cuff placed on a patient's arm. Such a cuff is typically wrapped around the patient's arm and is pressurized while pressure variations or acoustic sounds relates to blood flow through a blood vessel are monitored to determined the patient's blood pressure.
Occlusion cuffs which have previously been available for such measurements are often difficult to attach the patient's arm and are often uncomfortable. In particular, it is very common to experience discomfort resulting from a portion of the skin in the arm becoming trapped in the fastening means used to secure the cuff to the arm. Such discomfort is especially acute when the cuff is used for an extended period of time.